


Glance

by strikas_and_friends



Category: Supa Strikas (Cartoon)
Genre: Also known in this fandom as soccer boys in love, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, cause why not, got bitten by the drabble bug, thats all I’ll say lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikas_and_friends/pseuds/strikas_and_friends
Summary: Based on a prompt, which is the title because I have no other idea for a title. Enjoy
Relationships: Shakes/Skarra, Sharra - Relationship, Skarra/Shakes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt, which is the title because I have no other idea for a title. Enjoy

Shakes ran up the field, side-stepping his opponents before sending the ball to his captain. He ran faster, knowing he would pass it back as soon as he reached the goal post. When he did, he was stopped by two United players. They circled him, blocking his line of sight to his captain.

Shakes tried to move side to side, but the followed his every move. He managed to go around their backs but another defender found their way to him, stopping him in his tracks. Now surrounded by men taller than him, the young striker tried to signal for help but no one could see him. No one could hear him, not over the crowd’s amplified voices spreading through out the stadium. He started to breath harder, an invisible hand squeezing his chest as he struggled to find an answer in the dying seconds.

Then he saw it. A throw away glance, quick and easy to miss, but he still caught it in time. The familiar fondness that caught his eyes, pushing away the hand that almost wrapped around his heart; that look was meant for him and him alone.

Shakes smiled, the spark reignited in his eyes.

He saw the opening, just to his right, and moved in time with the fans’ chanting. The defender stuck out his foot, catching his left leg. But instead of falling to the ground, Shakes let stuck out his hands and did a cartwheel into open space. His captain passed the ball just as he landed on his feet. He didn’t hesitate to jump up, back parallel to the ground, and kick it into the far corner of the goal.

The crowd was on their feet, their cheers drowning out the commentators’ words of praise for the young striker. Even with the final whistle was blown, it was deafening to every players’ ears. 

Shakes was pulled into a group hug by his teammates, all shouting with smiles and laughter. Even with El Matador grumbling about not getting the last goal, he gave his striker partner a friendly punch to his shoulder. While rubbing where he hit, Shakes looked across the field to find the one who helped him earlier. He saw them walk briskly into the tunnel, the glint of their gold earrings catching under the stadium lights.

Skarra let out the breath he had been holding, feeling the weight slowly lift off his shoulders and chest. Watching in anticipation to see what Shakes would do, he almost looked away so he wouldn’t see the outcome. But he didn’t. Despite being his opponent for the game, he needed him to know how much he was rooting for him and how much it meant to him to see him smile.

That smile, the one that made his heart skip a beat when he caught his eyes. Skarra chuckled to himself. He really couldn’t help but think about him, could he?

Suddenly, a pair of arms pulled him into an embrace, fitting against his back like a missing puzzle piece. Shakes rested his chin on his left shoulder, tilting his head up to kiss Skarra’s cheek.

“I know you said you would give me a prize if we won,” Shakes said softly, tightening his arms around his waist. When he paused, Skarra could almost hear his smile turn into a smirk as he trailed his fingers down his chest, “But you helped us win. So I think you deserve it more tonight.”

The IU striker broke free of Shakes’s hold and spun around, pulling his body closer to his. Shakes tilted his head to the side just as Skarra’s lips pressing hard against his. It lasted for a few seconds but he was left breathless when they pulled away from each other. The corner of Skarra's mouth quirked up as he grasped Shakes’s chin and leaned down slightly. 

“Don’t mind if I do."

**Author's Note:**

> If I get bitten by the bug again, maybe I’ll write more. But here is something I wrote, I’ll post again in a bajillion years. Yeet.


End file.
